The Next Apprentice
by Starburst357
Summary: She is destined to do great things... Aliura is an orphaned Mandelorian girl. She is found by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who discovers that she is Force-sensitive. Aliura is taken to the Jedi Temple. She discovers love, friendship, and what it means to lay down your life for another. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

A little girl sat alone in an alley on Mandelore. She was dirty, scraped up, and starving, and no older than five. Her parents and family were gone, killed in a bombing only a few months ago.

In the street next to her, a man walked by. He was wearing a long brown cloak with the hood pulled up. Something was... different about him. He felt different to the little girl. As if the man could see her staring, he stopped and looked at her.

"Are you lost, little one?" The man asked.

She shook her head no.

"Where is your family?"

She looked down at her worn-out shoes.

"Dead," she barely whispered.

After a moment, the man came into the alley and sat down across from her. They stayed like that for a while, in silence. Finally, the man asked, "What's your name, little one?"

"Aliura," she whispered.

"Aliura. That's a beautiful name," the man said. "My name is Obi-Wan."


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later

Aliura is eight years old. She has been at the Jedi temple for three years now.

After Obi-Wan had told her his name, he explained that he was a Jedi, and that he thought she was too. He brought her to the Jedi Temple, and since then she has been training as a youngling.

But today is a special day. Master Windu will be taking Aliura and her fellow younglings to get their lightsaber crystals. Aliura was so excited she could hardly stand it. As she jumped around the landing platform, her long black hair bounced around her shoulders and her big blue eyes were wide with excitement.

"How long until we leave, Master Windu?" Aliura asked.

"A few more minutes," he answered, "We must wait until the other younglings are ready."

"Yes, Master."

Finally, everyone was packed and gathered on the landing platform. Aliura bounced over to stand next to her friend, Barriss.

"Today is a very important day, younglings," Master Windu started, "We will be traveling to Ilum to gather your lightsaber crystals. This is an ancient Jedi tradition, and I expect you to treat it like one. Your crystal will focus your Force into your lightsaber. It also helps determine the color and strength of your lightsaber."

There were whispers of "Wow!" and "I can't wait!" among the group of younglings. Aliura turned to Barriss and asked, "What color do you think your lightsaber will be?"

"Probably blue. I think it suits me. What about you?"

"I'm not sure," Aliura answered, biting her lip. She turned her attention back to Master Windu, who had started talking again.

"This mission is one of the most important in a Jedi's life. You must find the crystal that fits both you and your Force. Choose carefully. The lightsaber is a Jedi's life."

With that, Master Windu dismissed them, and the younglings boarded the ship.

A few hours later, the ship emerged out of hyperspace and into the system. They landed on Ilum, next to the entrance to the Jedi Temple.

"Bundle up younglings," Master Windu announced, "Ilum is a frozen planet."

Aliura pulled on her fur parka and stepped outside. Master Windu was right. The bitter wind and snow tore right through Aliura's warm coat.

"I-it s-s-sure is c-cold," she shivered to Barriss. Barriss nodded in reply.

"This way younglings!" Master Windu pointed the younglings towards a huge cliff face that seemed to stretch on for miles. The younglings gathered around the base of the cliff. In front of them was a stone circle imbedded in the snow and ice. Master Windu stepped into the circle.

"The temple will only open if we all work together. Spread your hands out and feel the Force," Master Windu said. Aliura and the other younglings all stretched their hands toward the cliff. Aliura closed her eyes and felt for the Force inside of her. She could feel the cliff start to rumble and shake. The rocks on the cliff gave way and seemed to fold in on each other. When the stone dust and snow cleared, Aliura could see the entrance to a passageway. Master Windu stode inside, and the younglings followed. A few seconds later the tunnel opened up into a huge temple. Aliura pulled her hood down and looked around.

"Wow..." Barriss breathed. The temple was huge, with soaring walls decorated with arches. High above Aliura's head was a giant crystal mobile. A walkway was carved into the stone floor, which led to a giant wall of ice. On either side of the walkway were ancient obelisks and statues of Jedi. Master Windu walked up to the wall of ice, and the younglings followed behind him.

"Gather around, younglings," Master Windu said, "We must hurry. Dawn has already come." Master Windu stretched his hand out to the ceiling. He used the Force to open one of the windows high above the younglings' heads. The sunbeam from the window hit the crystal mobile, and the crystal exploded in light. Master Windu used the Force again to turn the mobile so that a smaller crystal captured one of the sunbeams. The now strengthened sunbeam flew directly towards the top of the wall of ice. As soon as the sunbeam hit the ice, the entire wall melted into a cascade of water. Aliura could now see a trapezoid-shaped opening.

"This," Master Windu explained, "is the entrance to the Crystal Caves. There is no place more sacred to the Jedi. Inside, you will find your crystal."

"But be warned," he continued, "You must return before the entrance freezes over again. If you do not, you will be trapped inside of the cave, and there will be nothing anyone can do to save you."

The young Jedi all stared in awe at the opening.

"You must hurry, younglings. You only have a few more hours." Master Windu said.

With that, the younglings all filed into the Crystal Cave. As Aliura entered the cave, she looked around. The walls were glowing slightly, as if they had some magical power deep within them. Aliura could feel the Force flowing through her. She could sense the generations of Padawans that had walked through this place. She started running, taking taking turns at random, letting the Force guide her through this labyrinth. Finally, Aliura came to a large room at the end of the passageway. She jogged inside and looked around. The room was filled with beautiful, pristine crystals, all a rich blue color. She looked around, dazzled by her choices. But none of them felt... right.

Looking around, Aliura spotted a small gap at the back of the room, partially hidden by a fallen rock. She decided to take a look.

Aliura squeezed herself through the narrow gap. It led to a small, bare chamber, with a bit of light coming from the ceiling. Aliura looked up. Hanging from the rocks was a beautiful silver-white crystal. It was different from any others that Aliura had seen. She could feel it was meant for her. She reached up and took the crystal from the ceiling. It glowed softly in her palm. As she stared at it in wonder, Aliura realized how long she had been in the cave. She needed to get back soon before the entrance froze over.

Aliura sprinted back through the crystal room and into the passageway. She turned in a circle, trying to spot the way she came. But all of the tunnels looked the same.

She was lost.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't panic," Aliura told herself, "You can figure this out." She tried turning in a circle again, and looked at all of her choices. There were five entrances, and each tunnel went on as far as she could see. Aliura closed her eyes and concentrated. She called on the Force to show her the way.

Aliura felt a faint tugging sensation pulling her towards the tunnel on her far right. She jogged through it. She continued to use the Force, and about twenty minutes later Aliura could see the sunlight shining through the ice-covered entrance. She started sprinting towards it, and slid underneath the ice just as the entrance was sealed. She had done it.

"Aliura!" Barriss called. She ran up to Aliura's side. "We were so worried about you!"

"That was a close call," a girl named Ahsoka said.

"Do you have your crystal?" Barriss asked.

"Yep," Aliura replied, and she showed Barriss the crystal in her hand. Barris looked at it for a second. She seemed confused. "What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Nothing," Aliura replied startledly.

"Then why does it look so different than ours?"

Aliura looked around. All of the other Padawans were holding blue crystals like the ones she had seen in the large room. None of them looked silver like hers.

"Is there a problem?" Master Windu walked up to them and asked.

"Master Windu," Aliura started, "my crystal looks different from everyone else's.

"Let me see it," Master Windu said. Aliura gave her crystal to him.

"I see... Aliura, you have a Pontite crystal. It is an extremely rare crystal than almost never grows in the Crystal Caves," Master Windu told her. "It produces a silvery blade that has a calming effect on anyone in its vicinity."

"Why do I have a different crystal?" Aliura asked.

"Your crystal chose you. It fits your Force senses and will balance your lightsaber the best."

Aliura looked at the crystal in her hand. It was special, just like she would be one day. With this crystal, she would build her lightsaber, and use it to bring peace to the galaxy.

"Now younglings, back on to the ship," Master Windu said. "It is time to build your lightsabers."


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were back inside the ship, Aliura and Barriss went to the sleeping quarters they were sharing. Inside was a bunk bed (Aliura got top) and a small bathroom. Aliura pulled herself up to the top mattress and collapsed. The younglings were allowed a few hours of sleep before they started to build their lightsabers.

"I can't believe you got a Pontite crystal," Barriss said, "That's about a one in a billion chance."

"I know," Aliura replied, "I'm not quite sure what to make of it myself."

"The calming effect that it comes with is really cool though," Barriss continued.

"It is." Aliura sat up and looked down at Barriss, who was on her bunk. "Could I see your crystal?"

"Sure." Barriss handed her crystal up to Aliura. Aliura looked at it. The crystal was similar to the ones she had seen in the larger cave. It was a deep, rich blue, and looked very graceful. She handed the crystal back to Barriss. "It's beautiful," Aliura told her.

"Thank you," Barriss replied.

After a few minutes, Aliura could hear Barriss's breathing slow. She was fast asleep. But Aliura was still awake. Her mind was racing with the events of that day. Why had she, of all of the younglings, gotten such a special crystal? What was she destined to do with it?

Aliura took out her crystal. It was still softly glowing. Her crystal had the same approximate shape as Barris's. It was slender and pointed at the end. But the similarities stopped there. Aliura's crystal was a beautiful silver-white, completely different from the rich blue color of Barriss's.

Aliura yawned and turned on her side. She drifted asleep, her crystal still in her hand...

The sound of explosions and gunfire jerked Aliura awake. She was in the Jedi Temple, but she was older, with longer hair and leaner muscles. There were clones and Jedi everywhere. Lasers flew through the air. Blood and bodies littered the ground.

Aliura was about to ask one of the Jedi what was going on, but a movement in one of the corridors caught her eye.

She saw a faceless Jedi stalking towards a group of younglings no older than seven. Aliura could feel the darkness radiating off the Jedi. She watched, as if in slow motion, as he raised his lightsaber above the closest youngling...

"NO!" Aliura screamed and dove in front of the youngling. A split second later, the blade came down on her head.

Aliura jerked awake in a cold sweat. She was in her quarters with Barriss, on her way back to Coruscant. She sighed in relief. There was no dark Jedi. Aliura looked down at her hand, and remembered that she was still holding her crystal. It seemed to shine even brighter in the dark room. A few minutes later, Aliura was again fast asleep, her dark dream already forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Aliura later awoke to the sound of a knocking on her door. She sat up and called sleepily, "Come in!"

Ahsoka walked in and looked up at her. "Hurry and get dressed," Ahsoka told her, "We're starting."

Aliura felt a thrill of excitement rush up her spine. They were building their lightsabers! She jumped down from her bunk and shook Barris awake. "Barris's, wake up! We're building our lightsabers!"

"Whhaaa?" Barriss sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hurry up! Get dressed!"

Five minutes later, they were walking out of their quarters and into the mess hall. They each grabbed a ration and headed towards the lightsaber constructing room.

Aliura stepped inside and looked around. She was in a room full of shelves and drawers with parts strewn around. One side of the room was filled with small work tables. The other younglings were already there. Master Windu was standing in one of the corners.

A robot shuffled out from between two of the shelves.

"My name is Huyang," he said, "I'm going to help you build your lightsabers."

"But you're just a robot," Barriss said.

"I have been building lightsabers for the Jedi much longer than you have been alive. I believe I am qualified," Huyang answered.

"Now, before we begin," the robot continued, "I need you all to picture what you lightsaber looks like. Is it long? Short? Thick? Thin? Decorated? Defensive? Offensive? All of these things must be taken into account if you wish to build a lightsaber."

Aliura closed her eyes and thought. She thought of what her lightsaber would look like. It would have a slender, aerodynamic hilt, maybe some decorative lines cut into it, like wind...

"One more thing," Huyang said, "does everyone have their crystals?"

All of the younglings pulled their crystals out and showed them to the robot.

"Very nice," Huyang said. He looked over at Aliura's crystal. "What's this?" Huyang asked, "A Pontite crystal? Very rare. It will come in handy." He looked at the remaining crystals. "Very good!" Huyang finally said, "Let's begin!"

"Over there," Huyang said, pointing at Aliura, "Come stand by me." Aliura walked over to stand in front of Huyang.

"What do you see as your lightsaber hilt? What can you feel in your hand?" Huyang asked.

"I feel... a slender hilt," Aliura answered, "Something narrow and aerodynamic."

"I see..." Huyang said. He walked up to one of the shelves and started searching the boxes. He muttered to himself things like, "No, not this", and "Definitely not that". Finally, he pulled out one of the drawers and set it on a work table. The younglings all crowded around it. Inside were the parts to an elegant lightsaber. The hilt was mostly black, with silver etchings that looked as fluid as wind.

"It's beautiful..." Aliura whispered. She took out her crystal and held it near the lightsaber hilt. The crystal and hilt were perfectly matched; it looked like they were made for each other.

"Yes, yes," Huyang muttered. He sprouted a few extra arms and rearranged some of the pieces, putting a few together. "That should do it," he said, "You're ready to begin building your lightsaber."

Aliura took her drawer and set it on one of the work tables. That's when she realized she had no idea how to put a lightsaber together.

As if sensing her predicament, (which he probably did) Master Windu came over to Aliura's table.

"Do need help, young one?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes, Master," Aliura replied.

"You must feel the Force, youngling," Master Windu started, "Let it guide you. Only then will your lightsaber be truly made."

"Thank you, Master. I will."

Master Windu walked away to help one of the other younglings, and Aliura started.

As she concentrated, the lightsaber pieces flew into the air and started circling each other. She used the Force to screw on one piece, and clip on another. After about an hour, Aliura's lightsaber started to take shape.

Finally, she thought she was done. Aliura put her crystal into its chamber, and then used the Force to slide her new lightsaber shut. She caught it in her hand and went over to Huyang to ask if she had built it right.

Aliura handed her lightsaber over to Huyang. "Is it ready?" she asked.

Huyang looked the lightsaber over, and slid it open to look at the inside. After a few seconds, he slid it back shut and handed it to her. "It's ready," he said.

Aliura pressed the power button on her lightsaber. It sprang to life, with a glowing silver blade. It seemed to radiate cool peace, almost as if someone had just brought in a huge chunk of ice. Two arguing younglings in the corner stopped short, as if they had forgotten to be mad.

Aliura spun her blade around like she had in practice before. It was perfectly balanced, and seemed to cut through the air like a cold wind.

She had built her lightsaber.

Aliura was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place at the beginning of the Clone Wars series. Aliura's story is going to be woven into the Clone Wars, with existing episodes and episodes that I make up. **

Several Years Later

Aliura stepped on to the planet Christophsis with Ahsoka at her side. She was finally becoming an apprentice! Aliura looked around. She and Ahsoka were on a war-torn street, full of rubble and potholes. A few meters away were Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker. They were standing next to a Holo-Table.

Ahsoka walked up to Master Skywalker, and Aliura followed. "I'm Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka said.

Aliura turned to Master Kenobi. "My name is Aliura Thane. I'm your new Padawan."

"But that means..." Master Skywalker started.

"I'm _your_ new Padawan," Ahsoka finished.

"There must be some kind of mistake," Master Skywalker said, "I didn't ask for a new Padawan."

"Master Yoda specifically said that you were to be my Master," Ahsoka explained.

Master Skywalker turned to Master Kenobi. "I have a feeling you had something to do with this," he said.

"Maybe," Master Kenobi replied.

"Face it, Skyguy, you're stuck with me," Ahsoka said.

Captain Rex, who had just walked over, started laughing. Master Skywalker glared at him, and he put his serious face back on.

"Enemy troops are approaching, sir," Captain Rex told Master Kenobi, "They have put up a force field, and the cannons cannot breach it."

"I'll take care of the force field," Master Skywalker told Master Kenobi, "You stay and guard the cannons."

"That's fine with me," Master Kenobi replied. "But hurry, Anakin," he added, "We're running out of time."

"I'm on my way," Master Anakin said, and he raced away with Ahsoka at his heels.

"Well, my new Padawan, it's nice to see you again," Master Kenobi said, "It looks like you'll be performing the mission with me. I trust that they've taught you to fight droids?"

"Yes, Master," Aliura replied.

"Good. Our mission is to protect the cannons until Anakin can take the shield out," Master Kenobi explained, "I need you to stay with me at all times. This is your first battle, so you need to be careful."

"Yes, Master," Aliura answered.

"Then let's go."

Aliura and her Master headed back to the cannons.


	7. Chapter 7

So the plan went like this: Master Skywalker and Ahsoka were going to knock out the shield. Aliura and her Master were going to slow the droids down as much as possible.

Aliura, Master Kenobi, and Captain Rex were on the balcony of one of the buildings. They were waiting for the shield to pass over them.

Finally, they were in. Aliura and Master Kenobi Force-jumped down on to the unsuspecting droids, while Captain Rex and his clones zip-lined down to the enemy. Aliura landed in the middle of a circle of droids. She ignited her lightsaber and spun around, chopping the heads off of five droids at once.

Then the lasers came. Aliura was forced back by a wave of bullets. She spun, deflecting lasers left and right. Captain Rex and his men were right behind her. They backed up into an open-air building. Whenever a droid got too close, Aliura would slash it in half, or a clone would shoot it in the head. But they were vastly outnumbered.

"Retreat to the cannons!" Captain Rex called, "Protect them at all costs!"

Aliura and the clones backed up to the cannons. She heard a clone yell, "Where's the General?" Aliura looked around. She couldn't see her Master anywhere.

"Captain Rex," she shouted, "I'm going to go find General Kenobi. Stay here with your men and guard the cannons!"

"Yes, sir," Captain Rex answered.

Aliura darted off, weaving in between droids and bullets. Her lightsaber was like a silver wind, sweeping away any droids that got too close.

As she was fighting, Aliura kept a lookout for her Master. He wasn't anywhere near the clones.

A droid came up behind her, and she thrust her lightsaber back and stabbed it in the stomach. A droid shot at her head, but she deflected the laser and hit another droid in the back. As Aliura was twisting to dismantle one of the droid's weapons, she caught sight of Master Kenobi. He was sitting at a table, surrounded by super droids. Across the table was General Loathsom, the Separatist that was commanding the battle. He and Master Kenobi were talking, and drinking... tea? What was going on?

Aliura slashed, deflected, and stabbed her way towards her Master. While she was still a few meters away, Master Kenobi spotted her. General Loathsom followed his gaze.

"Ah! It seems we have company!" General Loathsom bellowed. While Aliura was distracted, a droid came up behind her and tried to take her lightsaber. She was about to fight back, but then saw her Master slightly shake his head. _No_.

Aliura surrendered her lightsaber to the droid. Two super droids took her by the arms and led her to the table the two generals were sitting at.

"What's your name, small Jedi?" General Loathsom asked Aliura.

"This is my Padawan, Commander Thane," Master Kenobi answered.

"Very nice. Now where were we, General Kenobi?"

Master Kenobi and the Separatist General started talking about surrender plans. Aliura was surprised at first, but then she figured that her Master was probably stalling.

Sure enough, a minute later, General Loathsom roared in anger and flipped the table. "You're stalling!" he shouted.

"Nonsense," Master Kenobi continued calmly, "arrangements must be made if you are to take custody of my men."

"Seize him!" General Loathsome yelled. "If you do not order you troops to stand down, General, then I will be forced to destroy you!"

Master Kenobi looked up. "Truthfully," he said, "I was hoping your shields would be knocked out by now..."

As if Master Skywalker had heard him, the humming of the shield suddenly stopped. The force field began to melt away, leaving the droid army defenseless to the Republic's heavy cannons. Aliura could already hear the first cannon blasts.

"Too bad," Master Kenobi told General Loathsom. With that, Master Kenobi flipped up and over the droids. He smashed two together and then put General Loathsom in a headlock, using him as a shield.

"Don't fire!" General Loathsom choked out to his super droids.

Aliura used the Force to grab her lightsaber and backed up to stand next to her Master. He was receiving a transmission.

"Master Kenobi," the voice said, "we have breached the Separatist blockade. Reinforcements should be arriving momentarily."

Overhead, the first Republic reinforcements were flying in. The were safe. The battle was over.


	8. Chapter 8

After the battle, Aliura and Master Kenobi met up with Master Skywalker, Ahsoka, and Master Yoda. General Loathsom had already been taken away by some clones.

"Need our help, the Hutts do," Master Yoda said, "Captured, Jabba's huttlet has been. Go and rescue him, you must."

"I don't like it," Master Anakin said, "Dealing with the Hutts is never good."

"Anakin, we must do this," Aliura's Master replied, "The Hutts control the Outer Rim highways. They could help us win the war. And we definitely don't want the Separatists to gain control."

"Fine," Master Anakin agreed, "But I still don't like it."

"Our scouts followed some of Jabba's bounty hunters to an old monastary on Teth," Master Kenobi continued, "We think the huttlet is inside. We also need someone to go negotiate with Jabba."

"I'll go find the huttlet," Master Anakin said, "You can do the negotiating."

"Very well. We'll leave immediately."

Master Anakin and Ahsoka boarded a ship with some of the clones to take them to Teth, while Aliura and her Master got their own ship and piloted themselves to Tatooine.

As Aliura's ship emerged out of hyperspace, she got her first look at Tatooine. It was a large planet, and seemed to be made completely out of sand. In the distance, the planet's twin suns shone brightly.

A few minutes later, Aliura and Master Kenobi landed next to Jabba's palace. It was a large, brown building made of cylinders. Jawas ran around the outside, and Master Kenobi had to shoo them away from their ship.

A huge, gaping door opened in front of Aliura, and a bronze protocol droid and two guards walked out.

"Weapons, please," the droid requested. Master Kenobi surrendered his lightsaber, and Aliura followed suit.

"This way, please." The droid led them through the giant door and into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

The inside of Jabba's palace was dark and dirty. There were mysterious shadows everywhere, and Aliura could feel the stares of strangers.

The protocol droid led Aliura and Master Kenobi to Jabba. He was in a large room full of bounty hunters and smugglers. There were a few Twi'leks dancing and music playing.

Jabba sat at one end of the room. The protocol droid introduced them and the negotiations began.

Aliura looked around the room, which resembled a dirty underworld Coruscant night club. Drunk outlaws stumbled around. Smoke filled the air. A few girls were flirting with a group of guys.

Aliura looked in one of the corners of the room. A figure shrouded in shadow stood there, with a gun in his hand. That wasn't unusual, except for the fact that he was pointing it at Master Kenobi...

"Master, duck!" Aliura shouted as gunshots filled the air. She dropped to the ground and crawled behind the cover of a fallen table. Her Master was right behind her.

"I owe you my life, Padawan," Master Kenobi said, "Thank you."

"What are we going to do, Master?" Aliura asked. She winced as a bullet splintered the wood of a nearby chair. "The droid has our lightsabers."

"Follow me," Master Kenobi said. He jumped up and over the table. Aliura followed, and saw that her Master had jumped the shooter and taken his gun. The shooter had head-to-foot armor on, so Aliura couldn't see his face. Before Master Kenobi could unmask him, the shooter fled.

Aliura and Master Kenobi couldn't catch him before he fled the planet in his ship. Aliura thought they should chase him, but her Master said that they must finish negotiations. So they went back inside to talk to Jabba.

Jabba's room was full of wood splinters and panicked people. Master Kenobj told Jabba that the shooter had fled, and the negotiations resumed. Aliura had a feeling that the kind of thing was not uncommon.

After a a few more minutes, the negotiations were done. Jabba had agreed that if he got his son back in one planetary rotation, the Republic could use the space highways that he controlled. So Master Kenobi and Aliura thanked him and went back to their ship.

At the ship, Master Kenobi had received a message. Master Skywalker was in trouble and needed help on Teth.

Aliura and her Master were off to battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Aliura was nervous. Even more nervous than when she first became a youngling. She was going to fly her own Jedi Starfighter into battle. She had done well in her pilot training... but still.

Aliura was waiting in the hanger of one of the Republic's starships. She, Master Kenobi, and the clone reinforcements would be flying into battle shortly. They would punch through the Separatist blockade and land on Teth. Then they would finish off the Separatists and make sure that the huttlet, which had been found by Master Skywalker and Ahsoka, got to Tatooine safely.

One of the clones walked up to Aliura. "Are you ready, Commander Thane?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered. Aliura climbed into the cockpit of her starship, which was painted silver and blue. Aliura liked it because it reminded her of her lightsaber.

She saw Master Kenobi get in his own ship, so Aliura turned her starship on. It purred to life, ready to lift of at a moment's notice. She heard Master Kenobi give the all-clear over her headset, and they were off.

Aliura soared out of the hanger and into the biggest battle she had seen in her life. There were vulture droids everywhere, and so many lasers that it seemed to be raining sideways. Almost immediately, Aliura could hear the clones over her headset. Calls of "I can't shake 'em!" and "Look out behind you!" filled her ears.

Aliura dodged a vulture droid and spun around to dodge another. She looked around for her Master. There. He was still heading to the surface, with a few clone ships around him. Aliura flew over and fell into formation. They were receiving heavy fire, and out of the corner of her eye Aliura saw a clone gunship get shot down. She turned away and focused on the path ahead of her. She spun and shot at a vulture droid. The droid exploded. That made Aliura feel a little better.

She and her Master were going through the atmosphere. They touched down beside a huge battle on the monastery's landing platform. Aliura jumped out of her cockpit and ignited her lightsaber.


	11. Chapter 11

The battle was over so fast it was almost funny. The clone reinforcements that Aliura had arrived with decimated the droids. While Aliura and the clones were finishing the droids off, Master Kenobi went out to look for Asajj Ventress, who was apparently trying to kill the huttlet.

Aliura's Master came back about twenty minutes later. Aliura was performing first aid on a trooper that had been shot in the arm. All that was left of the droids were smoking scraps of metal.

"What happened, Master?" Aliura asked Master Kenobi, as she finished bandaging the clone's arm.

"Ventress got away, but Anakin and Ahsoka are on their way to Tatooine with the huttlet," he reported, "I hope they don't run into any trouble on the way there."

"I hope so as well, Master," Aliura said. She stood up and walked over to Master Kenobi.

"We'd better clean up," he said, "We'll have to be heading back to the ship soon."

"Yes, Master," Aliura replied, and ran off to help another clone.

So here's the summary of what happened: Master Anakin and Ahsoka's ship was shot down. It crash landed on Tatooine, and they had to walk through the desert to return the huttlet. Apparently, Count Dooku had tricked Jabba the Hutt into thinking that the Jedi had captured his son. So when Master Skywalker went to Jabba's palace after dueling Count Dooku, he was going to be killed. But then Ahsoka came with the huttlet and returned him to Jabba. So Jabba and his huttlet were both happy. But then Jabba still though that the Jedi had stolen his son, so he was going to kill Master Skywalker and Ahsoka. Then Senator Padmé Amadala called with proof that it was actually Count Dooku and Ziro the Hutt that had kidnapped Jabba's son. So Ahsoka and Master Anakin completed their mission. Aliura had even heard a rumor that Jabba's son had been sad to see Ahsoka leave.

So Ahsoka and Aliura both returned to the Jedi Temple. Needless to say, the were both exhausted. Their Masters let them take a few day's break before their next mission. But no matter how tired she was, Aliura was excited for their next mission.

She was a Jedi Padawan, and proud to be one.


	12. Chapter 12

Aliura awoke to the soft brightening of the lights in the Jedi Temple. Every morning, the lights would slowly brighten, mimicking the rising of the sun. It was a very peaceful way to wake up.

Aliura sat up and rubbed her eyes. She thought for a second. Wasn't she forgetting something? She thought for another second. Then she remembered. Today, Aliura and Master Kenobi would be traveling to a clone medical station on the Outer Rim. The Malevolence, a Separatist starship, was threatening the medical station with its deadly ion cannon. Master Skywalker and Ahsoka were already on their way to help the medical station. Aliura just hope that they would make it in time.

Aliura hopped out of bed and changed into her usual clothes, which were a dark blue sleeveless robe that reached her knees and combat boots. She threw her cloak on as well and raced to the hangar, where her Master would be waiting for her.

When Aliura arrived, she was greeted by Master Kenobi and Commander Cody. They were both preparing for their rescue mission to the medical center. Aliura helped them pack supplies and weapons.

When the preparations were finished, Aliura, her Master, and the clone troopers all boarded the Republic starship that they were taking to the medical center. A few minutes later, they were off.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: As you all know, I'm not a huge AN person. However, I felt the need to write this AN to tell you all how sorry I am for taking so long to post this chapter. I have been extremely busy with friends and end-of-the-school-year activities. I hope you'll forgive me, and I should be able to write a bit more frequently soon, because this is my last week of school. Finally, while I'm at it, I would like to invite you all to post some constructive criticism reviews. I would love to hear you feedback! Now on to the story.

Aliura and her Master's starships arrived at the battle just in time to see Master Skywalker and his clones take out the Malevolence's ion canon. Aliura cheered with the clones as the Separatist's secret weapon was blown to bits.

But the battle wasn't over yet. The Malevolence's main weapon may have been destroyed, but the ship still possessed the guns and vulture droids of any Separatist starship.

Aliura watched the battle out of the window of the bridge with Ahsoka, Master Skywalker, and Master Kenobi. The two sides were evenly matched. Just when the Republic seemed to gain the upper hand, a clone spotted something odd. A small ship was coming out of hyperspace, straight into the battle.

Ahsoka looked at the scanner. "It seems to be... A Naboo ship?" She looked questioningly at Master Skywalker.

Master Skywalker turned to one of the clones. "Get me in contact with that ship," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the clone replied. He pushed a few buttons. "We're in," he said.

"Naboo ship, this is a Republic starship," Ahsoka started, "Identify yourself."

A hologram of a young woman materialized. "This is Senator Amadala," she said.

"Padmé!" Master Skywalker exclaimed, "What are you doing in the middle of a battle?"

"I was sent these coordinates. They must have been given to me wrong," she answered. Suddenly, the hologram shook, and there was an odd clanking sound, followed by a rumble. Senator Amadala's hologram looked around.

"What's happening?" Master Skywalker demanded.

"I'm being pulled in by a tractor beam!" Senator Amadala replied, "The Separatists must be planning to use me as a bargaining chip. You must continue the attack!"

Senator Amadala's hologram began to flicker in and out.

"They're jamming our transmissions," Ahsoka explained.

Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi looked troubled. Finally, Master Skywalker turned to a clone and said, "Call a cease fire."

Almost immediately, the Republic ships stopped their flow of lasers. The Malevolence was damaged, but still functional.

"We must go rescue the Senator," Master Obi-Wan said.

"I agree." Master Skywalker replied, "Somebody's got to save her skin."

As Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker began to walk away, Aliura asked, "May I come with you, Master?"

Master Kenobi glanced at Master Skywalker. He nodded.

"Yes, you may," Master Kenobi replied, "But you must stay close to me at all times."

"Yes, Master!" Aliura agreed, and followed her Master to board their ship.


	14. Chapter 14

Aliura stepped onto the Malevolence. She, Master Skywalker, and Master Kenobi had docked at the emergency airlock and had boarded the ship. They were ready to begin their mission: rescue Senator Amadala.

Master Skywalker's intercom beeped with an incoming call. Ahsoka's voice came through.

"Master, we have located the Senator. I'm going to stream her to you."

"Anakin?" Senator Amadala asked.

"Padmé! Are you alright? Where are you?" Master Skywalker questioned.

"I'm on the run from the droids. I'm fine, but I don't know for how long."

"Ahsoka," Master Skywalker started, "locate Padmé and find a way for us to meet up."

"According to our scans of the ship, their is a large chamber directly between you and the Senator. You should be able to meet there," Ahsoka answered.

"We're on our way," Master Skywalker said. "Padmé, did you hear that?"

"Yes. I'll be there," she said.

"Good luck, Master," Ahsoka added, and the line went dead.

"Let's go," Master Skywalker said. He raced towards the meeting place, Aliura and Master Kenobi at his heels.

Author's Note: Yes, I know it's extremely short, but I thought some would be better than none. Please review, I love your feedback!


	15. Chapter 15

Soon enough, Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, and Aliura made it to the large chamber. It was filled with trains transporting supplies to the various parts of the ship. The cavern was filled with the sound of clanking wheels and train whistles.

The Jedi scanned the cavern.

"I don't see her, Anakin," Master Kenobi remarked. They looked for a few more seconds.

"There!" Master Skywalker exclaimed. Aliura looked in the direction he was pointing, and saw Senator Amadala and her droid, C3-PO, retreating from several battle droids.

Aliura and the two Masters Force-jumped their way towards the Senator. Two of the droids shot at Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker.

"No! Don't do that!" the other droid exclaimed, but it was too late. The two Jedi Masters deflected the lasers and sent them straight through the two battle droids.

"I knew that was a bad idea..." the third droid sighed.

Senator Amadala and her droid were forced to retreat as the droids drew nearer. The Senator pushed C3-PO onto a train, but he slid off with a cry of, "AHHHHH!" and fell to a train on a lower level. Senator Amadala quickly jumped onto the first train. She was safe, for now.

"Padmé!" Master Skywalker shouted. He jumped onto a train riding parallel to the Senator's.

"Anakin!" Senator Amadala replied.

A few droids stationed above the railway spotted her. "Fire!" the droid in command ordered. A nearby super droid drew his canon and shot at the track ahead of the Senator. The laser left a smoking gap in the train's railway.

"Anakin! The bridge is out!" Senator Amadala called.

"Jump to me! I'll use the Force!" he answered. "You have to trust me."

Senator Amadala looked him in the eye. She slightly nodded. The Senator jumped, and Master Skywalker guided her towards himself with the Force. The Senator safely landed on his train.

Aliura and her Master had been watching onboard a higher train.

"Nice catch!" Master Kenobi called to Master Skywalker. "We'll fetch the droid."

As Aliura and her Master Force-jumped to a train above C3-PO, Aliura's head suddenly spun. Did she just glimpse Master Skywalker and Senator Amadala... kissing? Aliura looked back, but their train was already out of sight. She shrugged it off and focused on the present. Master Kenobi was already Force-lifting C3-PO towards them.

As Aliura watched, she heard a rushing sound. Turning around, she spotted a train turn a corner and head straight for the droid.

"Master! Look out!" Aliura called, but it was too late. C3-PO was hit by the train in mid-air and carried away. His screams of "Stop me! Please!" quickly faded away.

"Blast! That's not good," Aliura's Master said to himself. He turned on his com link. "Anakin," he said into it, "I got separated from your droid."

"3-PO!" Aliura heard Senator Amadala exclaim.

Master Skywalker sighed. "I'll take care of it," he said reluctantly. "We'll meet you back at the Twilight," he said to the Senator.

"No! We can't leave yet," she exclaimed. "I overheard Grievous. Their hyperdrive is almost repaired."

"We're already headed in that direction," Master Kenobi said, "So, we'll make certain that the hyperdrive stays offline."

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've been really busy, which is odd because it's summer. :) I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update next week, because I'll be at camp. However, I've got such great plans for the next story arc I can't contain my excitement!

Feedback is greatly appreciated, and I would like to invite you all to view my Star Wars poll on my profile page.

Thank you so much for your time and support!


	16. Chapter 16

Shortly afterwards, Aliura and her Master arrived at the control center. Inside the dark room were two battle droids tapping away on the control panel. At first, they didn't even notice the two Jedi.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, and a menacing voice said, "Hello there."

Aliura and Master Kenobi spun around. General Grievous was perched above the doorway. As the lights came on, three rows of battle droids marched in. Three droidekas also rolled in, surrounding the Jedi.

"General Kenobi," General Grievous growled. "Did you really think that I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?"

"Anything is possible. You haven't exactly impressed me today," Aliura's Master coolly replied.

General Grievous evilly laughed. "Kill them," he snarled.

The battle droids immediately began firing. Master Kenobi sent a droideka rolling down one of the collums of droids, and Aliura did the same on her side. Master Kenobi tried to do he same to General Grievous. The General caught the mid-spin and flung it to the side. Hovever, Aliura and her Master were already out the door. Master Kenobi threw a sarcastic salute over his shoulder to General Grievous.

As Aliura and Master Kenobi retreated, Aliura heard one of he battle droids remark, "That was impressive."

General Grievous's shout of outrage could be heard throughout that whole level of the ship.

Aliura and Master Kenobi were running through the ship, with General Grievous hot on their heels. Master Kenobi had tried to contact Master Skywalker, but the droids were jamming thief transmissions. All Aliura and her Master could do was make it back to the ship and hope that Master Skywalker and Senator Amadala were coming.

Master Kenobi Force jumped onto a train, and Aliura quickly followed. She could hear General Grevious's metal feet clanking on the hard floor not far behind her.

General Grievous jumped onto Aliura and Master Kenobi's train. He started sprinting towards them, slashing through anything that got in his way with his stolen lightsabers.

General Grevious slashed and parried with the Jedi, but Aliura and her Master were able to jump down to a lower train and ride towards the ship.

They barely made it in time. Both Jedi were deflecting lasers as they ran for the ship.

Once safely inside, the three Jedi, two droids, and the Senator all traveled towards the Republic's strong fleet.

When the droids aboard the Malevolence tried to go into hyperspace, the ship crashed into the moon and exploded. Aliura had a strong suspicion that Master Skywalker had something to do with that.

Author's Note: I won't be updating next week, because I have camp. Feedback is appreciated. Please check out the Star Wars poll in my profile!


	17. Chapter 17

Aliura was excited. She was on her first mission without her Master. She and a fellow Padawan, Jacen Valdez, were on their way to Adras to destroy a small Separatist outpost. They were accompanied by about twenty clones, led by Commander Cody.

"We're about fifteen minutes out," Jacen informed Aliura. Jacen is a human boy, and Padawan of Aalya Secura. He has amber eyes and brown hair, and wields a bright green lightsaber. He's typically pretty cocky. His good looks and lightsaber skills definitely don't help his ego.

"Good. I'll tell the men," Commander Cody answered. He left the cockpit, leaving Aliura and Jacen alone.

"So your first solo mission, eh?" Jacen asked.

"Umm, yes," Aliura answered. They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Well, it's my first solo too," Jacen said with a grin. "Let's try not to get killed."

"Deal." Aliura agreed, a half-smile on her lips.

After landing, the Aliura, Jacen, and their troops set out for the Separatist base. They had several miles to walk before they got to the base. Jacen fell into step beside Aliura.

"Sooo... How's life as an apprentice been?" Jacen asked.

"Great. Master Kenobi's the best Master I could ask for," Aliura replied. "What about you?"

"Same here."

And... more awkward silence. Aliura wondered if talking to all teenage boys was like this.

"Do you ever wish that you weren't a Jedi?" Jacen asked.

Aliura was taken aback. That was a pretty personal question, and it seemed to be out of the blue.

"No... Not really... I mean, I sometimes wish that the Order wasn't so restraining, but I understand why it has to be. Why?"

"I sometimes do. Imagine how different life could be. You could form all the emotional attachments you want." Jacen laughed. For some reason, it made Aliura feel better. Some of the jitters from the mission disappeared.

"You know, we're about to go on a life-threatening mission together, and we hardly know each other." Jacen commented.

"That's an easy fix," Aliura said. "What's you favorite color?"

"Green," he answered.

"Mine's blue."

"Okay... What's you favorite food?" Jacen asked.

"Chocolate."

"Me too!" They both grinned.

"Alright, my turn again... How did you come into the Jedi Order?" Jacen asked.

Aliura looked away, the smile melting off her face. "My family was killed in a bombing. Master Kenobi found me on Mandalore," she answered quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking," Jacen replied just as softly. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Aliura forced a smile back onto her face. "I'm okay now. Master Kenobi found me, and that's the important part."

"Yeah."

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long! I was at camp, and now I've been busy with friends and volunteering at the cat shelter. And I'm moving soon, so I've got to start cleaning. Great.

Well anyway, constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated. Please check out my Star Wars poll and my Warriors short story!


End file.
